<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Kishin Egg by BigDumbSkeletons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664379">The One Kishin Egg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons'>BigDumbSkeletons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Punch-Out!! (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Gen, Not Beta Read, Soul Eater AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Von Kaiser and Glass Joe never successfully completed a mission. Maybe this one will be different. Soul Eater AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Kishin Egg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A mission! You are ready, Kaiser?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always ready, Joe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The weapon meister pair was about to go on a mission. Glass Joe, as the other meisters call him, was excited. Von Kaiser wasn’t. He used to failure on these missions. Joe tries his best, but it always ends with another pair saving them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Kaiser first came to the DWMA, he couldn’t find a single meister. Everyone who wanted him to be his weapon couldn’t wield him. He was about to give up until Glass Joe showed up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glass Joe has a reputation for being weak. No one has a clue how he managed to become a two star meister and got accepted into the DWMA. Everyone thought he couldn’t even wield a weapon because of his pitiful soul wavelength.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was shocked that the meister with the weakest soul wavelength was the one who could wield him. He was glad he found a meister but his weapon requires bullets. Bullets that are made with the compressed soul wavelength of his meister. This caused a lot of problems for them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, where we going?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Las Vegas, Nevada!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heh. Too bad we are too young to drink, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kaiser! We have to focus on the mission!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Las Vegas. It’s not too far from Death City, Nevada so they didn’t have to pack too many items from their apartment. Just some medical supplies in case Joe gets hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t take too long to get to the city and to find their target. The man who has become a kishin egg didn’t notice them yet. Perfect. They might have a chance. Von Kaiser quickly turned into his weapon form and Joe got ready to shoot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prepare for death you monster!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course the man wasn’t killed that quickly. It didn’t worry Joe though. What Joe lacks in strength he makes up for in determination. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Joe! We have to keep distance!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly ran away from the man’s attacks and continue firing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now let’s attack!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good to me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man still didn’t die. He also managed to catch up with Joe and attack him. Most man would retreat by now but Joe was stubborn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ouch!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Joe! You ok? We can ran away if it gets too serious.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine! Just need to attack him one more time!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Joe? Why you stop firing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Kaiser? I think we did it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To the shock of Von Kaiser, the man was...defeated. After so many loses and retreats(that Kaiser forced Joe to do so he wouldn’t die), they finally won. Kaiser quickly changed back to his human form and grab the kishin egg. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A kishin egg. He thought he will never get to taste one. He was so worried that something would happen to ruin this moment. He had to eat it as fast as possible. He quickly shoved the soul into his mouth and ate it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did it taste?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty good!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great! Let’s head back home!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want to get a drink first? To celebrate our completed mission?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kaiser!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha! I’m just kidding!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair couldn’t wait for class tomorrow. Joe couldn’t wait to tell everyone about their first ever completed mission. Meanwhile, Von Kaiser couldn’t wait for the next mission. Maybe their streak of losses was finally over.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>